Emperor Game
Emperor Game (皇帝ゲーム, Kōtei Gēmu) is a form of Holder Magic and Lost Magic centered around the use of a die. Description To initiate Emperor Game, the user must first summon a large magical die. This die will levitate and follow them around in battle. Once the die is summoned, the user must give the command for it to start spinning. When the die finally lands on a number from one to six, magical energy will shoot out of the dots on the side it landed on, and into the user's chosen target. This target is then given the "luck" of the roll, and the actions the target does next respond accodingly with the role they got. For example, if the die landed on a six, the user could make their fist the target. Then, if they were to punch someone or something with that fist, the punch would have a greater chance of hitting it's target and causing more damage. However, the greater the roll, the more magic power it consumes, so it's wise for a user to possess decent physical abilities, or a secondary magic. Also, the user cannnot roll again until they've chosen a target for their current roll. Conditions of Rolls *If a user rolls a one, this is a very unlucky roll, and will cause the target's next attack to have a very good chance of missing and weakening. If this is the number the die lands on, the user has the option of targeting the enemy instead of themselves, thereby weakening the enemie's attack instead of their own. This will also weaken an enemies senses, making it look like they have bad luck, and results in such things as the target running into a tree if the battle is in a forest or something similar. *If a user rolls a two, this is only slightly better than a one. The target of a two roll's attacks are only slightly stronger than that of a one roll's target. Like the one roll, a user has the option to choose their opponent as a target instead of themselves. *If the user rolls a three, this means that a target has a 50/50 chance of missing, but it's attack power stays roughly the same as a regular attack. For example, if the target was a fist, the punch this fist is used for will be about as strong as a regular punch from that person. These effects will be the same if the target is an opponent. *If the user rolls a four, their attack will be slightly stronger than a regular attack, but not by much, and the chance of missing is lowered. Unlike the previous rolls, the user does not have the option of choosing an opponent as the target, because the transfer of so much magic power from one person to the other is very difficult. The same goes for any rolls higher than four. *If the user rolls a five, the target of the roll will be greatly strengthened and have a very good chance of hitting their opponent with their attack. This roll does consume a large amount of magic power however, and isn't advised to be used by mages below S-Class nominee level. *The six dot roll is the most powerful roll a user can land on. The target's attack is strengthened drastically, and the chance of missing with a six roll is almost impossible. Of course, this roll also consumes the most magic power, so only the strongest mages are capable of using a six roll effectively. Category:Lost Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Ya-Ya Category:Magic and Abilities